


Shameless

by Moonbyul_stan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyul_stan/pseuds/Moonbyul_stan
Summary: If Hirai Momo was ice then Im Nayeon was fire.





	Shameless

Say it louder  
Say it louder  
Who's gonna love you like me? (Like me)  
Say it louder  
Say it louder  
Who's gonna touch you like me? (Like me)

If Hirai Momo was Ice then Im Nayeon was fire. An inferno meeting an iceberg. A disaster waiting to happen. Yet, neither could get enough of each other in the worst (best) way. They fought like animals over a piece of meat after a long period of famine. Everyone saw them as mortal enemies that could quite possibly kill each other one day. What they didn't see was the secrets kept underneath the bed sheets late at night.

Im Nayeon didn't plan on crossing paths with Hirai Momo the way that she did. Momo was everything she wasn't and it irked her to her very core. A brilliant dancer who could care less if the world around her was burning down as long as she could still move her body. She was always smiling and enjoying everything around her. Nayeon had less fortune with dancing and was never happy unless she was the best. She often found her left leg collapsing at random points in time which left her looking clumsy. Sure she could sing, but she wasn't satisfied with just that. She wasn't satisfied when her leg gave out in front of Momo either, who gave out a vibrant laugh and a shake of her head as she shooshed her to stop. "Let me show you how it's done."

Those words left her entire being burning in a way that the frosty winter's of South Korea couldn't lay a finger on. "I don't need it." She growled in response. Nayeon didn't like being shown up like this. She was a perfectionist so of course she had already memorized the dance. "Obviously not if you're stumbling like that." They already had a past of fighting over every little thing. The crowd that use to gather to watch now grew tired of their brawls and walked away leaving them to their own devices. The class was over anyways. Nayeon strolled up to the taller girl so that she could make the girl understand that she was done with these small arguments as well. 

"I don't need you to tell me what I'm doing is wrong. So fuck off." Her tone was fiery and her eyes were dark as she glared into Momo's equally dark eyes. "If you continue to let that leg of yours get in the way of dancing, you're going to be kicked out." Momo's voice was icy but subtle enough to imply that Momo didn't want Nayeon to leave. They were alone so there was no need to filter herself. She was always somebody with no shame anyways. Nayeon grabbed her collar and tugged her forward "It's not getting in the way. Stop egging me on." Nayeon knew where this was leading to. It always ended up the same.

"Make me" the voice was low but it did nothing to sooth the growing inferno. "No."  
They couldn't keep doing this. But fuck they couldn't stop it even if they wanted to. "Lets play a game then. First one to touch the other while kissing gets to do whatever the other wants?" The request was odd. It threw Nayeon off and she despised that she didn't have the upper hand. Out of anger she accepted the request without any other thought given by tugging the collar back forward so their mouths were almost touching. She needed to have control again. "Why should I accept?" She needed that last burst of fire that only Momo can provide. Only Momo could make her feel like she was moving 200 mph without taking a single step. If Momo could provide her the fire she requested, then she would be hers for the night once again.

"Because who's gonna fuck you like me?" 

Ooh said it'd be the last time all you needed was a little bit of closure  
Ooh said it'd be the last time but you're begging me to come over. (Ooh come over. Ooh come over)  
Said, who's gonna fuck you like me?

The inferno was ablaze. It was exactly what she needed. Nayeon released her hands and in return kissed Momo sharply. The noise of surprise registered in her mind but the strong urge to prove her worth drowned out the outcry of lust from hearing it. Nayeon dug her hands into her pockets to avoid giving into her intense urge to just claw at any skin she can grab. Momo equally pushed back with her forehead touching Nayeon's. She continued to push forward until they reached the mirror they use to watch their dancing with. Anyone could have walked in on them. But they didn't care. They only cared about the unspoken desire between them and getting their temporary fix.

2 minutes.  
Thats all it took.

Nayeon felt like her insides were going to burst. Momo expertly licked the outside of her lips in the special way that Nayeon liked. "That's cheating" Nayeon moaned. Maybe she was exaggerating a little. But then again, Momo knew how to work miracles with her tongue. She could feel Momo smirk against her lips but she still kept up her taunting with nips and licks. Nayeon internally scolded herself. All she did was encourage the younger girl. She felt so weak for sounding so desperate for Momo. Two could play at that game though. Nayeon abruptly rolled her tongue over the other's lower mouth. It was a ploy to get her to get her to open her mouth and it worked perfectly. Nayeon took the opportunity with ease to sink her teeth into the warm soft flesh. She knew Momo had a thing for biting.

Momo gasped and her hands shot up to grasp her hair tightly. Nayeon's eyes shot open, she wasn't expecting that strong of a reaction. The action stirred up her insides and she felt more satisfaction in her win than she thought possible. "Fuck you. You cheated." Momo groaned but kept her hands in place. Lips still in place on top of one another. Her eyes were still closed and Nayeon doesn't think she's ever viewed Momo as tolerable as in that very moment. "You started it." Momo could hear the smirk in her voice as she placed light butterfly kisses to sooth her stinging lips. Momo pulled away by a few inches to gaze at her. Momo might be passionate, but she knew how to accept defeat. A characteristic that somehow counter-acted Nayeon's childish manner of never accepting defeat.

Momo's eyes were hooded and distant but focused on her and only her. "What do you want?" Her voice was soft and her fingers lightly traced random patterns on the sides of her hair. "Let's go to your room and I'll show you what it means to be fucked properly. That's what I want." Momo expected that. It always ended this way. However, Momo wasn't expecting the emotion behind her eyes. It wasn't just lust or loathing anymore. There was something else. It drew in Momo in a way that nothing else ever has before. Nayeon was different than she let on. Momo always knew that. For all their arguing, there was always something more than resentment and anger. She was just waiting for Nayeon to catch up. 

She nodded her head obediently. "Lead the way." 

Nayeon knew the way by heart.

That's why you always call me, cause you're scared to be loved


End file.
